Una vida llena de magia
by Dianika
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Lily y James desde el comienzo de su 5º curso en Hogwarts, con una historia que abarcará hasta el final del 7º curso. En esta historia se tratan toda clase de sentimientos, no solo amor. FF DETENIDO PARA HACER UNA NUEVA VERSIO
1. Diferente

Una vida llena de magia.

**Capítulo 1**: Diferente.

El tren a Hogwarts hacía unos minutos que había abandonado la estación de de King Cross. Lily por fin había conseguido colocar el maletón en el portamaletas y respiró aliviada dejándose caer en el asiento. Hacía mucho calor, eso y que la noche anterior había dormido fatal le habían puesto de mal humor. Por primera vez echó de menos la piscina del hotel donde sus padres le hicieron quedarse casi medio verano. Los días se le habían hecho interminables aburrida como una ostra, cada noche contaba los que le faltaban para volver a casa, además de que Petunia estuvo insoportable por el mero hecho de que tuvieron que compartir habitación un mes entero. Así, pasó un mes aislada ya que en ese lugar era peligrosa la presencia de lechuzas por haber muchos muggles veraneando. Cuando finalmente pudo ver su habitación se encontró la cama llena de cartas. La mayoría eran de su amiga Mary. En las primeras le contaba su vida muy animada pero en las más recientes ponía a parir a Lily por no contestarle, lo más bonito que le llamó fue borde. No pudo evitar reírse en su momento, también era verdad que no le dijo que se iba de vacaciones, ella misma se había enterado al regresar de Hogwarts y se fue con su familia al día siguiente, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de avisar a Mary.

El resto eran de sus compañeras de cuarto, la carta de la escuela con la lista de material y una de Meter. No era amigo suyo pero se llevaban bien, y éste solía preguntarle por los deberes. En su carta contaba que había perdido la lista de deberes para el verano y se la pedía a ella porque no se atrevía con sus amigos ya que entonces tendrían otra excusa para llamarlo tonto.

Le llevó varios días contestar a todas las cartas puesto que sólo tenía a su lechuza Noa y debía hacer varios viajes para poder entregar las cartas a todos los destinatarios.

Unos pasos rápidos la sacaron de su ensoñamiento y la puerta del compartimento fue abierta con gran estrépito.

- ¡Le han hecho prefecto! – anunció Mary tirando de Lily para levantarla -. ¡Vamos a felicitarlo!

- ¿"Vamos"¿Y de quién me hablas? – murmuró Lily molesta.

- ¡De Remus! Digo "vamos" porque no quiero ir sola, venga, acompáñame, acompáñame – le rogó poniéndose de rodillas.

- Me caigo de sueño¿no te lo había dicho¿Sabes a qué hora he tenido que despertarme para llegar a la estación? – comunicó Lily soñolienta -. Y no me apetece ver a esos tan pronto.

- Otra razón por la que no quiero ir sola. ¡Venga, oh! Y de paso fardas de cuerpo por el pasillo.

Lily llevaba puesto el uniforme de verano porque no le apetecía ponerse a sudar con la túnica. Consistía en la típica falda y una camiseta blanca junto con una corbata roja, como los uniformes de institutos muggles.

- ¿Te crees que voy a decir "sí" con esas?

- ¡Lily! – insistió Mary.

- Vale vale, pero no pienso entrar, me quedaré en la puerta – dijo Lily desperezándose antes de ponerse en pie.

- ¡¡Gracias¡Qué mona es mi Lily! – chilló Mary abrazándola con fuerza.

Lily se desprendió de la que era su mejor amiga desde dos años atrás y rebuscó en su bolsa antes de ir tras ella. Había recordado en el último momento que Meter le había prestado un libro durante los exámenes finales de 4º a petición de la pelirroja son haber tenido ocasión de devolvérselo.

Salió con Mary del compartimento y la siguió por el pasillo del vagón mientras echaba distraídamente un vistazo al interior de los compartimentos frente a los que pasaban. Las caras y la gente de siempre, nada nuevo.

Supo que estaban acercándose a los merodeadores cuando escuchó una voz enfadada. Logró entender "¿Y ahora qué hacemos¡Robinson era el mejor cazador de Gryffindor! Es imposible encontrar al sustituto perfecto". Sin duda sería Potter, era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Lo que escuchó la hizo despertar un poco, picándole la curiosidad. Así que necesitaban un nuevo cazador, no era una mala noticia.

Mary llamó a la puerta del habitáculo y cesó la charla en el interior. Un segundo después alguien dijo "Pasa", y la joven abrió la puerta, penetrando en el interior. Lily hizo como había dicho y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta dando a entender que no quería estar allí. Contempló a los cuatro merodeadores: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Su relación con los dos últimos era lo que fácilmente se podría denominar amistad a pesar de no tratarse exactamente de eso. Con el segundo no tenía ningún problema, lo suyo no pasaba de pedirse alguna pluma en las clases. Pero el primero… era bastante complicado. Antes no le caía mal, cuando iban a 1º, pero con los años se había ido volviendo tan arrogante y engreído como un Slytherin, hecho acentuado al enterarse de que varias chicas le habían montado un club de fans por ser muy buen jugador de quidditch (entre otras cosas). Cuando Lily se enteró de ello no pudo evitar mofarse de ese grupito al oír algo tan absurdo que sólo pasaba en las series de instituto cutres.

Maru nada más entrar se lanzó sobre Remus para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo por su puesto de prefecto. Los otros merodeadores miraron para otro lado que evidenciaban lo que también pensaba Lily: "¡Que se líen de una vez!". Mary y Remus eran muy amigos desde hace tiempo, y lo único que no habían hecho era cogerse de la mano y besarse como las parejitas felices.

Lily miraba distraídamente el paisaje por la ventana notando el peso de los párpados, esperando a que terminasen de saludarse y hablar. Notó que los otros tres la observaban sin cortarse, algo que la molestaba mucho, pero no tenía fuerzas para decirles algo. Era inútil preguntarse por qué ya que tenía que admitir la respuesta. Durante el verano había vivido un agradable cambio: estaba bastante morena, se había hecho un nuevo corte de pelo con mechas negras, por fin le quitaron el aparato dental, y ahora usaba la falda del uniforme por primera vez.

En ellos no advirtió un gran cambio, dos meses tampoco daban para mucho. Lupin no estaba tan pálido como otras veces, y Peter había pegado un pequeño estirón. Los otros dos seguían como siempre, niñatos y atractivos al mismo tiempo, una combinación odiosa.

Dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Mary en su hombro, sacándola así de sus pensamientos y anunciándole que ya se iban. Lily sonrió aliviada deseando desplomarse en el asiento de su compartimento y se fue con ella, pero a los pocos pasos recordó una cosa y le dijo que se adelantara.

Regresó al compartimento que acababan de abandonar y llamó de nuevo a la puerta, giró el pomo y entró.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó James molesto por la segunda interrupción.

- Perdón – dijo ella en el mismo tono borde -. Se me había olvidado – le tendió el libro a Peter, quien estaba sentada y la miraba sin comprender, no debía acordarse.

- Cógelo, Colagusano – ordenó Sirius a su amigo, éste obedeció. Lily salió y cerró la puerta. Peter continuaba sin entender nada hasta que abrió el libro y entonces hizo memoria.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó James.

- Se lo presté el curso pasado – aclaró él.

- ¿Visteis qué cambio? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó James a su vez cruzando los brazos pro detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo.

- No te hagas el tonto, que la miraste de arriba abajo varias veces – dijo Sirius -. Líate con ella si tanto te gusta.

- Pues le pides salir… y luego te lías con ella – respondió Sirius, James no pudo soltar una carcajada.

- Ojalá – musitó James dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Hablando de líos, Lunático, haznos el favor y avanza un poco con la amiga, no sé, aunque sea un beso en la mejilla, pero algo.

- Para ella soy un amigo – se limitó éste a decir para desesperarlos un poco más.

Lily se pasó el resto del viaje dormitando en el asiento, por lo que Mary se fue a dar vueltas por los vagones para saludar a la gente cuando empezaba a aburrirse. Se despertó a la hora que pasaba el carrito de la comida, y justo en ese momento regresaba su amiga.

- Me acaban de presentar a un tío que te va a encantar – le comunicó ella.

- No tengo ganas de que me presentes ahora gente. ¿Y en qué sentido "me va a encantar"?

- Bueno… no te veo con él en plan novios, pero para hacer manitas yo creo que estaría bien.

- No – anunció Lily rotundamente.

- Venga, un día de estos habláis y lo que surja.

- No tengo prisa y lo sabes.

- Pero ya tienes 15 años, va siendo hora, porque ocasiones no te han faltado.

- Pero a mí me pedían rollo y yo prefiero una relación seria.

- Lo mejor es un poco de todo – sonrió Mary mientras se comía un bocadillo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron sin moverse de allí charlando sobre varias cosas sin importancia. Lily seguía sin muchas energías, cualquiera diría que realmente se alegraba por volver a Hogwarts, pero ese era un tema incuestionable. El verano había sido un asco.

El tren finalmente se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Unas horas después salían del Gran Comedor. La pelirroja por fin había salido de su atontamiento.

- ¡Yo estoy flipando¿Te lo puedes creer? – comentaba Lily mientras subían por las escaleras.

- Lo dices como si una instalación deportiva con piscina y actividades varias a partir de noviembre fuera algo malo.

- Malo no es, todo lo contrario, pero esas cosas las veo más en un instituto muggle, no en Hogwarts – mientras tanto, habían llegado ante el retrato de la señora Gorda -. ¿Cuándo suelen hacer las pruebas de acceso a los equipos de Quidditch? – le preguntó a Mary cambiando de tema.

- ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Supongo que a finales de mes… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió su amiga.

- Lo voy a intentar – se limitó a decir Lily.

- Ah, vale… ¡¡¿¿CÓMO??!!

- ¡No grites! – los que estaba allí se las quedaron mirando un instante con curiosidad.

- Lo siento… ¿pero te das cuenta de lo que significaría si te seleccionan? Gryffindor no ha tenido una chica en su equipo desde hace 10 años por lo menos.

- En parte por eso me interesa, será divertido ver sus caras – se refería a los del equipo.

- Si entras en el equipo, entonces estarías con Potter, y lo vuestro no es amor precisamente.

- Es verdad, pero creo que podré sobrevivir… si te fijas, lo nuestro es raro, yo me llevo mal con Potter y tú con Black.

- Sí, nuestra relación se basa en recordarnos lo mucho que nos queremos – ironizó Mary.

- Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué nos llevamos así con ellos?

- ¿Por qué son unos chulos con el ego demasiado alto? La verdad, no sé decirte, quizá sea una pregunta de esas sin respuesta.

- Por fin – exclamaron unas cuantas voces al aproximarse Remus.

- Luz escarlata – pronunció la contraseña y se abrió el retrato.

Un par de horas después Lily descubría a su pesar que no podía dormir. Dio mil vueltas en la cama probando diferentes posturas hasta que al final se rindió. Se puso una bata y bajó a la sala común. Tumbándose en un sofá, contempló las brasas de la chimenea. Era increíble que estando todavía en verano hubiesen encendido un fuego en el castillo. Sobre una mesa cercana estaban amontonadas un montón de revistas y cogió una al azar. Era un número de la Corazón de Bruja, la edición correspondiente a febrero de ese año. La ojeó sin especial interés hasta llegar al apartado de hechizos de belleza. Arrancó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la bata, un par de ellos le serían útiles.

Escuchó unos pasos y se levantó sorprendida. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio masculino. Había cinco posibilidades y en esas ocasiones siempre era quien se imaginaba. La idea fue confirmada al cruzarse sus ojos con los de James Potter. Éste dio un respingo al percatarse de que había alguien más en la sala, no se esperaba encontrar a nadie. Se saludaron con un seco "hola". Lily volvió a sentarse, cotilleando las cajas de juegos que había sobre la mesa. James se desplomó en el sofá de enfrente silenciosamente contemplando las brasas con aire abstraído.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó la pelirroja unos minutos después mientras sacaba de su caja el tablero de un juego.

- Arriba están de fiesta – contestó éste.

- ¿Juegas? Es para dos – le invitó ella y James fijó su atención en el tablero. Un simple cuatro en raya, a saber quién había abandonado allí todos esos juegos muggles.

- Vale – accedió él cogiendo el montón de fichas rojas. Dejó empezar a Lily.

Así dejaron pasar el tiempo. Las fichas al caer apenas producían sonido alguno, y jugaron en silencio. Cuando uno ganaba, el otro sacaba las fichas y comenzaban de nuevo, sin decir nada. Debieron de pasar así una hora y media cuando la pelirroja finalmente se durmió sin darse cuenta, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del mullido sofá. Al notarlo, James recogió el juego y lo guardó en su caja. Se levantó dispuesto a volver a su cuarto pero se detuvo a medio camino, dudando.

Cogió una manta y la echó sobre Lily. No era necesario puesto que la temperatura era agradable, fue más bien un gesto mecánico. Observó el rostro de Lily completamente relajado. Estaba tan cerca que escuchaba su respiración lenta y regular, indicio de que ya dormía profundamente. Pensaba en aprovecharse de la situación.

Tampoco iba a meterle mano porque eso seguramente la despertaría.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y se acercó. Un breve y suave beso en los labios. Se separó lentamente y subió por las escaleras. Para su pesar, sabía que esa noche era lo más cerca que estaría de ella en bastante tiempo.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación descubría a sus compañeros todavía despiertos pero ya no tan animados como cuando los había dejado. Charlaban los tres sentidas sobre la cama de Sirius mientras Jason leía un libro en la quinta cama del cuarto. Se sentó junto a ellos, uniéndose a la conversación. Comenzada un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.


	2. Volando

Una vida llena de magia.

Capítulo 2: Volando

Lily estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor y apoyaba la mejilla en el dorso de las manos medio dormida. Contemplaba abstraída su vaso lleno de zumo de naranja. Todavía le dolía la espalda por haber dormido sentada. Se había despertado una hora antes que el resto del castillo y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de en dónde estaba y por qué se hallaba allí. Se había quitado la manta y desabrochado la bata comprobando que estaba toda sudada, por lo que fue sigilosamente a darse una ducha antes de la batalla campal que seguramente se desarrollaría al sonar los despertadores.

Mary estaba sentada a su lado devorando su tazón de cereales. Ninguna había notado la ausencia de la pelirroja en toda la noche. Las mesas estaban llenas a pesar de haber llegado relativamente pronto. En aquella época los asientos no estaban distribuidos como sería en el futuro, sino que se le asignaba en su primer día un asiento a cada alumno y únicamente se sentaría en ese los siete cursos de Hogwarts. De esa forma se habían conocido ellas dos (aunque no entablaron amistad de verdad hasta pasado un tiempo), y también así habían conocido a los merodeadores. Quienes, por cierto, llegaron en ese mismo instante para desayunar, los cuatro se sentaban al otro lado de la mesa. Por suerte estaban muertos de sueño y sus caras no se esforzaban en ocultarlo. "Mejor", pensó Lily, no estaba para aguantar las absurdas disputas que a veces tenían Mary y Sirius por un par de bollos que se quedaban al fondo de la fuente.

Al fin espabiló cuando le cayó encima el nuevo número del Profeta. Se enderezó y desenrolló el periódico. Pasaba las páginas sin encontrar ninguna noticia que le llamase en especial la atención. Volvió a enrollarlo, dejándolo a un lado.

- Son más interesantes los nuestros – comentó Mary, quien tenía un diario muggle en las manos y había observado lo que hacía Lily. Ella también era hija de la gente "no mágica".

Mary observaba la bandada de lechuzas que atravesaba el Gran Comedor entregando las cartas. Una parda dejó caer un sobre encima de ella y lo cogió al vuelo. Extrajo la carta y la desdobló con nerviosismo. Un minuto después respiró aliviada.

- ¿Qué dice? – le preguntó Lily.

- Le han hecho nuevas pruebas y pronto comenzará el tratamiento. De momento, todo marcha bien – anunció Mary aunque no se la veía muy convencida.

A finales de primavera habían detectado un tumor maligno en la madre de Mary. Estaba algo avanzado, lo que asustó bastante a la joven y a sus dos hermanos, pero el cirujano dijo que no había nada que temer.

Recibieron los nuevos horarios y echaron un vistazo a lo que les tocaba esa mañana.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Dos horas seguidas de Historia de la Magia? Yo piro clases, así de sencillo. Lily, toma apuntes – le ordenó Mary a la pelirroja cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

- Sí anda, yo en clase voy a estar sobando, menudo muermo.

- ¿Y entonces a quién se los copio? Éste suele pedirlos a finales de trimestre para la media.

Al instante las dos se fijaron en la espalda de Remus, quien iba delante de ellas con los otros merodeadores para salir del Gran Comedor.

- Hey, espera – Lily lo agarró por el hombro y éste las miró -. ¿A que eres bueno y nos haces un pequeño favor?

- El muy tonto va y dice que sí – se quejó Sirius cuando salían de la Sala Común con las mochilas en dirección a la primera clase.

- No podía negarme, al menos ellas me lo pidieron por favor, no como otros.

- Pero nosotros somos amigos, no necesitamos pedírtelo – argumentó James.

- Vaya amigos – murmuró Remus.

- A Cornamenta le hubiera gustado que se los pidiese Evans – se burló Peter.

- Dudo que lo hiciera, impongo demasiado – se jactó James.

- Ahora va de chulo pero luego sólo se atreve a besarla cuando duerme – le hizo recordar Remus para pincharlo.

- ¿Vale ya con el tema, no? Despierta habría recibido un bofetón – se defendió su amigo.

- Pero los besos no tienen gracia si sólo se entera uno de los dos, aunque fuese un simple pico – explicaba Sirius cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

Bajaron y desaparecieron por ellas. Un minuto después Lily y Mary salieron de su escondite en la esquina del pasillo. Al final las dos habían decidido escaquearse de la primera clase e iban a pasarla en la Sala Común, pero escucharon a esos hablar y se detuvieron a cotillear un poco. Lily estaba roja por la ira.

- ¡¡Lo mato!! ¡Yo lo mato! Para una vez que no discutimos por tonterías, va él y se aprovecha de mí.

- ¿Aprovecharse de ti? Tía, ni que te hubiese sobado las tetas. No es para tanto…

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Me besa sin mi permiso y dormida, ¿y me dices que no es para tanto? Es como ha dicho Black, los besos sin que uno no se entere no tienen gracia.

- Ah, ¿pero te hubiese gustado estar despierta?

- ¡Sí!

- Luego le habrías dado una bofetada.

- Ya.

- ¿Entonces? – sonaba muy contradictorio.

- Bah, déjalo – dijo Lily exasperada entrando en la Sala Común.

- Eh, eh, espera. A ti Potter te hace tilín.

- N-no. Una cosa es que esté bueno, y otra muy distinta que me caiga mal.

- Ahhh, pero he acertado.

- No es un tilín de gustar en ese sentido.

- ¿Y entonces de qué es? ¿Atracción física?

- Últimamente las aciertas todas.

- Si es que yo… ¡No me cambies de tema!

- No creo que haya nada más que decir – sentenció Lily dejándose caer en un sillón.

- Siempre igual, a veces tengo la sensación de que huyes de los tíos.

- Imaginaciones tuyas.

- Un momento. Si él te ha besado, eso significa…

Lily la miró sin comprender. Mary en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que su amiga se hacía la tonta cuando le interesaba.

- Le gustas – terminó la frase.

- Imposible – declaró Lily al instante.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sabes de sobra que es un ligón, les anda tirando los tejos a todas las chicas con las que se cruza hasta que ellas acceden. De momento la única que no se ha rendido soy yo y pienso seguir sin hacerle caso. A mí no me van las cosas de un día.

- Por probar no pierdes nada – dijo Mary intentando persuadirla. Lily no dijo nada, simplemente subió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto sin mirarla -. ¡No te pongas así! Sólo era una sugerencia – añadió siguiéndola -. A este paso te van a acabar tomando por estrecha, tienes 15 años, espabila, va siendo hora de estrenarse.

- Que sí… – oyó decir a Lily.

A la hora de comer encontró en el tablón de anuncios el papel que anunciaba el día de las pruebas para cazador. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que serían la semana siguiente, debían de tener mucha prisa para comenzar los entrenamientos.

Así, el poco tiempo libre que le dejaba la montaña de deberes lo empleaba en practicar para la prueba en un claro donde nadie la molestaba.

Llevaban unos pocos días de clase y los profesores se habían puesto ya muy pesados con el asunto de los TIMOS, exámenes que los alumnos de 5º veían muy lejanos pero los maestros insistían en que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

- ¿No vienes a animarme? – le preguntó Lily con tristeza a Mary el día de la prueba.

- Mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo de Runas (ya sé lo que piensas, ¿un trabajo la 2ª semana de clase), y voy muy atrasada, para poder terminarlo a tiempo tendré que pasarme parte de la noche en vela. Claro que me gustaría ver sus caras cuando te presentes, pero lo otro es más importante, ésta y Astronomía son las clases que más me gustan. Y…

- Vale vale, no hace falta que me cuentes tu vida, lo entiendo – la cortó Lily.

- Suerte.

- Gracias.

Lily se despidió de su amiga y salió a los pasillos por el hueco del retrato, en una mano llevaba su escoba. Por unos instantes, recordó cómo la había conseguido. Debió de ser en 2º. Una tarde, se encontró abandonado en una mesa de la Sala Común un catálogo de escobas. Lo había estado ojeando sin interés hasta que se detuvo en una página. Allí se mostraba una escoba distinta a las demás. Las cerdas que constituían el cepillo de la escoba eran de color ultramar, y el palo blanco. Nadie hubiera querido una escoba tan destacante y que ofrecía contraste con el resto de escobas marrones, pero ella se la compró, porque era barata y además le parecía muy mona. Pronto esa serie acabó descatalogada por bajas ventas, pero ella se sentía orgullosa de tener una. En la parte destinada al mango se podía leer su nombre grabado en la madera: Laderia.

Pronto descubrió que era algo más que una escoba de colorines. Ligera, ágil, resistente y fácil de manejar. No destacaba por ser de las más rápidas, pero tampoco era lenta. Al comprarla, venía con un folleto que explica que poseía un hechizo especial que permitía ponerse en pie sobre ella al propietario estando en el aire, lo que la hacía ideal para un cazador. Sin embargo, había que ser cuidadoso porque era temporal y si se caía no lo iba a pasar precisamente bien.

En el campo de quidditch estaban reunidos todos los jugadores de Gryffindor para ver las pruebas. El capitán era muy duro y exigente, así que quienes quisieran ser el nuevo cazador debían enfrentarse a todos los jugadores, excepto al buscador.

Los aspirantes estaban sentados ocupando dos bancos. Como no encontraba sitio, se sentó en el suelo, pasando desapercibida. Las gradas estaban vacías excepto por los capitanes del resto de las casas. Los pocos que la vieron pensaron que sólo había ido a mirar. Mejor, así mayor factor sorpresa.

El capitán fue llamando a los aspirantes a medida que el anterior terminaba la prueba. Casi todos lo habrían hecho bien si no fuera porque no contaban con enfrentarse al equipo entero, algo para lo que sólo unos pocos tenían la resistencia preparada. Muchos llegaban agotados ante los postes de gol, y pocos de ellos lograban marcar un tanto. La decepción en el rostro del capitán resultaba evidente. Cuando los bancos quedaron vacíos, el equipo de reunió para discutir.

- De tantos sólo hay un par que puedan servir, y eso si los entrenamos duramente – comentaba afligido el capitán examinando sus anotaciones.

- Así vamos a perder mucho tiempo – se quejó uno de los golpeadores.

- ¿Seguro que no queda alguien más? – preguntó un cazador exasperado.

- Es lo que hay – contestó su capitán.

Lily al final decidió levantarse. Había tardado un poco porque su cuerpo se resentía. Le dolía el culo de haber estado tanto tiempo en el suelo. Fue ante ellos y entonces el capitán se fijó en ella.

- Estamos ocupados, ¿querías algo? No nos sobra el tiempo.

- Soy la última – declaró la pelirroja.

- ¿La última? – repitió éste. Entonces todos se fijaron en que llevaba una escoba.

Las caras superaron sus expectativas. Rió entre dientes. En un solo gesto se mezclaban la curiosidad, la sorpresa, la extrañeza, y un pequeño recelo. Esto último no supo pensar si era porque no estaban acostumbrados a la idea de tener otra vez chicas en el equipo, o porque la escoba les parecía mala.

El primero en reaccionar finalmente fue el capitán. Seguía sin estar convencido, pero tenía que cumplir con su papel.

- Está bien, coge la quaffle y prepárate en el centro del campo.

- Pero, capitán…

- Ni peros ni nada. Vosotros también a vuestras posiciones de defensa – interrumpió a su compañero con una mirada severa. Todos obedecieron en el acto.

Lily agarró la pelota roja y se colocó en posición de despegue esperando la señal del capitán. Observó la disposición que adoptaban los jugadores. Lo que tenía que hacer era sencillo, aparentemente. Esquivar a los cazadores y las bludgers enviadas por los golpeadores y, por supuesto, marcar un tanto.

El capitán era el segundo de los cazadores. Una vez que estuvieron todos en posición, el sonido de un silbato irrumpió en el aire y Lily despegó dando una patada al suelo.

Pronto comprendió por qué los aspirantes llegaban agotados a los postes, los jugadores de Gryffindor eran puros acosadores, ni un respiro se podía permitir si no quería perder la quaffle o ser golpeada por las bludgers.

El asunto que más la preocupaba era marcar un tanto. Sin embargo, no quería marcarlo y punto, le gustaba hacer más de lo que esperaba el resto. Se le ocurrió a mitad de camino lo que haría. Era una jugada muy arriesgada que vio en un partido de la liga nacional, pero no debería salirle mal en teoría dada la función especial de su escoba, y lo había ensayado, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo sola que con guardián incluido.

Seguía estando a medio camino de los postes cuando súbitamente comenzó a ascender casi en vertical, alejándose del alcance de las bludgers y los cazadores. Ahora venía la prueba de fuego, si dudaba la había cagado.

Detuvo el ascenso e inició el descenso en diagonal directamente hacia los postes, pero iba bocabajo en vez de la postura convencional, no le gustaba esa sensación pero no había otra forma de hacer lo que se proponía. Las bludgers le pasaron silbando cuando estaba ya muy cerca, y lanzó la quaffle. Llegó hasta el poste derecho, el que más lejos tenía, pero no marcó. La quaffle había rebotado en el marco del aro y ya caía.

El guardián se lanzaba a por ella cuando Lily atrapó la pelota ante sus atónitos ojos todavía bocabajo en la escoba y acto seguido giraba hacia arriba. La golpeó como se hacía al sacar en volleybol, dicho saque era su especialidad cuando jugaba en el colegio, podía llegar muy lejos. Para su completa satisfacción, marcó en el poste central, eso por unos instantes le infló el ego. Todo había sucedido en unos segundos y Lily había conseguido lo que se proponía: llamar la atención.

La jugada consistía en lanzar la quaffle a uno de los postes de los extremos sin intención de marcar, rebotando la pelota y obligando al guardián a abandonar su puesto frente al aro central, el más difícil de marcar. Así, el cazador descendía junto al guardián demasiado concentrado en atrapar la pelota, se hacía con la pelota y acto seguido subía para marcar en cualquiera de los tres postes libres.

Lily descendió hasta pisar la hierba húmeda dando las gracias. Tenía un poco de vértigo a decir verdad, esperaba que se le pasara con el tiempo. Al aterrizar se percató orgullosa de unos aplausos y unos silbidos que procedían precisamente del grupo de aspirantes.

Se tomó unos instantes para arreglarse el revoloteado cabello. Nota mental: a partir de entonces se lo recogería con una goma, si la seleccionaban, claro está.

Giro la vista hacia campo, donde ya se hallaban todos los jugadores observándola de hito en hito. Rupert, el capitán, les miraba como buscando su opinión, pero resultaría inútil discutir. Había que admitir la verdad.

Tras meditar unos últimos segundos, dubitativo, finalmente se acercó a ella. Parecía muy azorado pues se le distinguía un leve rubor en las mejillas, como si no supiera donde meterse.

- ¿Lily Evans? – empezó él.

- ¿Sí?

- Bienvenida al equipo – le comunicó Rupert tendiéndole una mano que ella estrechó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	3. Hablemos

Una vida llena de magia

**Capítulo 3**: Hablemos

La noticia de que se había roto el voto de castidad en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor tras una década en sequía corrió como la pólvora por Hogwarts en cuestión de días. Algunas chicas de cursos inferiores dirigían miradas de odio a la pelirroja. No era necesario ser adivino para averiguar el motivo, resultaba bastante evidente que les corrompía la envidia, ya que el equipo estaba a rebosar de una buena diversidad de chicos guapos.

- Pues que se hubiesen presentado a las pruebas si tanto les gustaba la idea, ahora que se jodan – decía Lily mientras comentaba estos hechos con su amiga.

- ¡Eso! ¡Que les den! – añadió Mary.

- ¡Con un palo de escoba!

- No me seas burra mujer – le pidió Mary con el rostro enrojecido por la risa.

Así, se estuvieron partiendo la caja mientras descendían a las mazmorras para una nueva clase de pociones. Les encantaba el tema, podían pasarse horas quedándose con esa clase de chicas.

Su alegría se evaporó nada más llegar a la entrada del aula, donde estaban los merodeadores, pero no fue por eso. Remus había estado unos días ausente, según les dijeron porque se encontraba mal, pero seguía teniendo un aspecto muy enfermizo, tanto que daba miedo. Mary se adelantó hacia él veloz como un rayo, pillando por sorpresa a los cuatro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes una cara horrible - le preguntó muy preocupada poniéndole la mano en la mejilla caliente. Él la observó con la mirada perdida, como aturdido.

- Estoy bien – contestó finalmente.

- ¡Y una mierda estás bien, ese cuento se lo sueltas a otra, a mi no me tomes por tonta! ¡Vamos a la enfermería pero ya! – saltó ella.

- No hace falta – logró decir él con un suave hilo de voz.

- ¿A que te pego por tozudo? – amenazó Mary muy enfadada. Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -. ¡Y no me hace gracia! – añadió al ver que éste encontraba todo aquello muy divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la identificaron como la del profesor Slugorn - ¡Lupin! –exclamó al reparar en él -. Tienes muy mal aspecto.

- Estoy bien – repitió Remus como un autómata.

- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Te quiero ver yendo para la enfermería ahora mismo, y no me rechistes – añadió cuando Remus daba indicios de ir a replicar.

- ¿Puedo acompañarle, profesor? – pidió Maru esperanzada.

- Sí, será mejor – cedió el profesor Slugorn.

La joven entonces arrastró escaleras arriba a Remus. Lily se fijó en que lo llevaba cogido de la mano. ¿Sería posible que por fin fuera a surgir algo?

- No – pensó en voz alta rotundamente a la vez que los otros tres merodeadores.

Intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos al descubrir que habían estado deduciendo lo mismo. Lily esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar en la mazmorra, pero algo (mejor dicho, alguien) se lo impidió.

- Hey, Evans, ¿a dónde vas? – dijo junto a su oído la voz de James Potter. Lily percibió que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿¡Pero tú de qué vas!? ¡No me toques – gritó ella furiosa propinándole un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas. En el acto se arrepintió de no haberle dado un puñetazo, que dolía más.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? No es para… - empezó él también a punto de gritar con la mano en la mejilla dolorida.

- ¡Sí lo es! Échale imaginación – le interrumpió Lily rabiosa antes de entrar apresudaramente en la clase.

Cornamenta miró a sus dos amigos presentes sin comprender.

- Vas bien – declaró Canuto dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de atravesar las puertas seguido por Colagusano.

- Mujeres – murmuró James antes de ir tras ellos.

Era evidente que todos los alumnos que había dentro se habían enterado de lo ocurrido pues las puertas habían permanecido abiertas. Los de Slytherin miraban a James con burla, mofándose. Él les miró con odio antes de resignarse y sentarse solo en una mesa, no había nadie con quien pudiera compartir asiento ya que Sirius y Peter ocupaban una mesa para dos y Jason, de su cuarto, estaba sentado junto a su novia, perteneciente a la casa rival. Lily se había sentado sola en un extremo de la primera fila echando chispas, mejor ni acercarse.

El profesor Slugorn regresó de los armarios con un pequeño caldero y les indicó que abrieran el libro por una determinada página. Lily fingió que leía, le era imposible concentrarse después de haberle tenido tan cerca repentinamente. Asqueroso chulo de mierda, asqueroso chulo de mierda… era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza a pesar de hallarse en su clase preferida. ¿A qué venían esas confianzas? Estaba harta de que le insistiera tanto aquel engreído y, sin embargo, por un instante le había gustado ese contacto… eso la hacía ponerse todavía más agresiva. No la dejaba indiferente en los dos sentidos, por lo que estaba enfadada consigo misma ya que odiaba a esa clase de tíos con toda su alma.

- Señorita Evans.

- ¿Eh? – se sobresaltó con un respingo.

- ¿Ha oído mi pregunta? – le preguntó el profesor Slugorn con cara de decepción.

- No – admitió la pelirroja. Escuchó risitas a sus espaldas. "Jaja, me parto y me troncho" pensó ella.

- Se la repetiré: "¿cuáles son los efectos secundarios que puede causar una poción contra el cáncer de garganta mal elaborada?".

Menos mal que allí no estaba Mary, temía que perdiera los ánimos o se deprimiese todavía más si oía la palabra "cáncer". Aunque los médicos dijesen una cosa, ella nunca llegaba a fiarse.

- Pérdida de las cuerdas vocales, dificultad para tragar la comida, ardor si se consumen líquidos, un alto hinchamiento de las amígdalas… - recitó Lily de memoria. Daba miedo sólo de oírlo, una poción muy complicada de elaborar, ay del que la hiciera mal y de quien se la tomara.

- ¡Muy bien! Diez puntos más para Gryffindor señorita Evans, me alegro de comprobar que el verano no ha distraído de sus estudios a mi alumna favorita – la felicitó Slugorn con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió -. ¿Sí, Potter? – preguntó con curiosidad al muchacho que acababa de levantar la mano.

- Profesor, se ha olvidado de una y la más importante: también puede provocar la pérdida de la dentadura, el paladar y la lengua.

- Vaya, es verdad, no entiendo cómo ha podido pasárseme, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Lily miró hacia atrás con recelo, James le sonrió con soberbia mientras se alborotaba el pelo. Ella apretó el ceño como declarando que se vengaría. Pociones era su territorio y su orgullo no permitiría que aquel engreído la dejara mal. Sabía muy en el fondo que aquello era una tontería, pero ella también podía ponerse cabezota para lo que le interesaba. Interrumpió sus pensamientos para escuchar la explicación del profesor Slugorn.

- Este primer trimestre estudiaremos las pociones básicas de cura para enfermedades e infecciones primarias. En el examen teórico es probable que caiga alguna pregunta sobre otras de un nivel avanzado como la que he hecho, pero sólo en el teórico y ya os digo que bastará con repasar un poco. Únicamente estudiaremos lo básico de estas pociones porque la rama superior corresponde a las lecciones de ÉXTASIS para sanador. Ahora ir a la página 54 y preparar la poción para curar la fiebre alta.

Lily revisó la lista de ingredientes y fue hacia el armario. Cogió diversos sobres de hierbas y buscó con la mirada la leche de amapola, pero no la veía en ninguno de los estantes para frustración suya. Alzó entonces la vista hacia lo alto del armario y vio una cajita llena de pequeñas botellas que contenían un espeso líquido blanco rojizo. Estiró el brazo y se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzarla, pero a pesar de ser alta no llegaba tan arriba. Súbitamente, apareció a su lado una figura que la cogió sin problemas y le tendió un frasco. Se encontraba frente a la arrogante sonrisa de James Potter. Lily se hizo con el botellín sin mirarlo pero soltando un resoplido, y se dispuso a irse.

- De nada, Evans – dijo Cornamenta, pero ella se hizo la sorda.

Justo cuando ambos tomaron asiento, alguien llamó a las puertas de la mazmorra, entrando después en ella Remus seguido de Mary. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Su amiga se sentó junto a ella y le echó un vistazo a la página que informaba sobre lo que estaba preparando.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Lily en un susurro mientras machacaba unas bolitas de color verde chillón para convertirlas en polvo.

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Mary a su vez. Lily la miró atónita sin poder creérselo -. ¿Qué? – repitió Mary sin comprender.

- Luego dices de mí – murmuró Lily volviendo a lo suyo.

- Oye oye, al menos yo ya me lo he montado.

Si a Lily le faltaban poco para que se le crisparan los nervios, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso era superior por eso?

- ¿Y qué? - ¿Me estás diciendo que sería mejor si me lo montara con el primero que pillase, como hiciste tú? – le recriminó Lily en voz demasiado alta para el lugar en donde se hallaban.

Se escucharon murmullos a sus espaldas, y Mary la miró petrificada con una expresión muy dolida. Lily se dio cuenta entonces de lo que acababa de hacer y se arrepintió al instante, no sabía qué le había pasado. Se disponía a abrir la boca para disculparse pero su amiga ya se había levantado.

- Profesor Slugorn, ¿le importa si me retiro? No me encuentro muy bien – pidió ella con la voz rota.

- Sí, no hay problema – accedió él haciendo como que no se había enterado del asunto. Mary salió abochornada del aula.

Lily se puso muy triste, sin saber dónde meterse. Escuchaba al resto de la gente hacer comentarios a sus espaldas sobre lo que había dicho y se sintió todavía peor. Con todo, no pudo concentrarse en elaborar la poción el resto del tiempo que duró la clase. Al final, suspendió por primera vez en esa materia pero no le importó, una vez que hubo recogido todo se marchó a toda prisa en busca de Mary.

El primer lugar donde miró fue en su habitación, pero allí no estaba. Ahora les tocaba hora y media de descanso para la comida, así que tendría tiempo de sobra. Antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para ver si la encontraba, notó un picor en las piernas. Se las había depilado dos días antes y aquello significaba que pronto tendría que volver a hacerlo, y no le daba la gana. Se libró corriendo de las medias y la falda para ponerse los vaqueros oscuros del uniforme. Ahora que la había probado, tenía muy claro que se la pondría en raras ocasiones, estaba mucho más a gusto con los pantalones.

Atravesó corriendo los pasillos en dirección al vestíbulo sin importarle si se topaba con el conserje. Penetró corriendo en el Gran Comedor y entonces se detuvo para recorrer con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor, pero allí tampoco estaba, obviamente. Antes de irse observó que lo que había dicho se estaba extendiendo por las mesas en forma de cotilleo. Desde luego, en ocasiones aquel colegio le daba asco, pera peor que la prensa del corazón muggle. Salió de la sala para volver a subir por las escaleras de mármol a toda prisa, tanto que chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta en la base de las escaleras, pero no se detuvo.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Sirius molesto por el golpe. Iba a reanudar la marcha, pero se fijó en James.

- Cornamenta… - lo llamó a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Hmmm… ¿eh? ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo del trance.

- ¡Tío, búscate una novia de una vez! ¡Te has quedado embobado mirándole el culo a Evans! – señaló casi con desprecio.

- ¿Lo tiene mejor que el año pasado o son imaginaciones mías? – James le cambió de tema, Sirius siguió entonces su mirada. Lily casi había llegado al corredor superior.

- Pues es verdad – admitió Sirius con la misma expresión que James durante un momento, pero pronto volvió a la realidad -. ¡Oye, no me líes!

- ¿Es que nunca os podéis tomar nada en serio? – saltó Remus ante la conducta de sus amigos con un deje de reprobación.

- ¡Claro que sí! – contestaron ellos dos al unísono haciéndose los ofendidos, pero no se le veía muy convencido.

Lily estuvo buscando por diversas aulas vacías hasta que se le ocurrió el lugar evidente donde estaría. Si quería estar sola y que nadie la molestase, seguramente habría ido a los baños de Myltre _la Llorona_, y allí la encontró, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la base de los lavamanos y la mirada perdida. Se hallaba casi en posición fetal, encogida abrazándose las piernas y con el mentón apoyado sobre las rodillas. No lloraba, pero tenía mala cara.

- Vete – le espetó sin mirarla. Claramente, no le hizo caso.

- Mary, lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ha pasado – sí lo sabía, estaba pensando en contárselo finalmente, pero antes debían hacer las paces. Se agachó ante ella.

- Sabes de sobra que no estoy nada orgullosa de aquello – le recordó Mary esquivando su mirada.

En el verano de sus 14 años, previo al comienzo del 4º curso, Mary conoció a un chico con el que congenió enseguida. Decidió empezar a salir con él porque le gustaba y así intentar quitarse de la cabeza a Remus. Se estuvieron viendo cada varios días durante tres semanas hasta que se acostaron. Ninguno se lo esperaba, eso es algo que no se planea. Aunque no fue una experiencia horrible, lo cierto es que no había sido con la persona adecuada. Eso es algo que no importa si se hace por primera vez pronto o tarde, lo que se debe tener en cuenta es a la persona con quien escoges compartir ese momento. Al menos, su caos no era insólito, pues había oído de otras personas que su primera vez no había sido con la persona adecuada, pero tampoco uno se moría por ello. Quedaban muchos años por delante.

- Sí, lo sé, por eso no debí haberlo dicho. No era mi intención, estaba de los nervios por varias cosas, y entonces dijiste algo que me molestó mucho.

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Mary mirándola finalmente a los ojos.

- Verás, es que… me molesta que últimamente me insistas tanto para que tenga algo con un tío – empezó a decir Lily sentándose a su lado -. Sé que lo dices medio en broma, pero igualmente no me gusta. Una cosa es comentármelo alguna vez, y otra dar la vara con el tema. Podría tener rollos y hasta podrían gustarme, pero no lo considero algo primordial. ¿Qué más da si a los 15 aún no me he besado con alguien? No tengo prisa alguna y seguro que no son la única, cada cual lleva su ritmo. Prefiero hacerlo cuando surja sin precipitarme a forzarlo y que luego no me haya gustado. Aparte de que no llena lo mismo un lío que una pareja, tú misma lo has dicho. Y, si tengo que escoger, pues para algo este es un mundo libre, prefiero lo último.

- Como todos, Lily, como todos.

- Pero, ¿has entendido lo que quiero decir?

- Sí. Has hecho bien en decírmelo, porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy haciendo contigo lo mismo que me hicieron a mí – le confesó Mary tras quedarse un rato pensativa.

- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó Lily intrigada.

- Antes de que intimáramos, iba con un grupo de chicas que únicamente pensaban en tíos. Éramos unas niñas muertas de curiosidad, y yo me dejé llevar por su ideología. Tuve mi primer beso a los 12 años y con un chico que ni siquiera me gustaba, me habían estado comiendo la cabeza con que estaba muy bueno y cosas de esas, y yo fui tonta y les hice caso.

- ¿Y no te gustó? – intuyó Lily por el tono en que lo decía.

- No, para nada. Nunca beses a alguien que te deja indiferente, o directamente que no te guste, porque entonces no disfrutarás del momento o te sentirás incómoda – le aconsejó Mary.

- Suena contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que me has estado alentando para que lo haga con cualquiera – le recordó Lily.

- Es verdad – admitió Mary a su pesar -. Lo siento Lily, no debería haberlo hecho. Cada uno debe hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. A pesar de saberlo, te insistía en lo contrario, como hicieron conmigo. Tienes razón, ¿qué mas da? ¿A quién le importa lo que tú hagas? Esas cosas nunca deberían forzarse.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido – sonrió Lily.

- Yo también… deberíamos hablar más sobre estas cosas, porque si no, luego pasa lo que pasa…

- Como lo que ha ocurrido en Pociones – ejemplificó la pelirroja.

- Ahora seguramente lo estarán rulando por ahí, ¿no? – Lily se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza -. Me lo imaginaba…

- ¿Y qué? Tú con tu cuerpo haces lo que quieres y nadie tiene nada que echarte en cara, es tu vida y de nadie más.

- Ya, aunque durante unos días tendré que aguantar miraditas. Tsk, seguro que sienten envidia – dijo Mary. Lily soltó una risita.

- Claro, sólo tienes que ver a las fans de un famoso cualquiera, que llaman de todo a las chicas cercanas a ellos, incluso a las amigas. Y lo más probable es que nunca lleguen a conocerlos – comentó Lily siguiéndole el juego.

- Esa clase de fans son penosas en mi opinión. Pero no cambiemos de tema.

- A ti en realidad no te preocupa lo que piense la gente del colegio, ¿verdad? – Mary negó con la cabeza.

- Solamente me interesa la opinión de una persona. ¿Crees que Remus…?

- Si es el chico tan dulce del que siempre me hablas, no le dará importancia a lo que hayas hecho, sino a quien eres. Porque, si te juzgara por las habladurías, entonces ya sabrás que no merece la pena.

- Espero que no te equivoques.

- Seguro que no – le afirmó Lily con una sonrisa. Y, de todas formas, hay muchos peces en el mar, y fijo que ya tienes a algunos cazados.

Mary era una chica de piel blanca, hacia tiempo que había desistido de tomar el sol porque el poco moreno que conseguía lo perdía enseguida. Tenía un rostro afilado pero a la vez algo redondeado, con unos ojos azules claros muy bonitos enmarcados por unas cejas oscuras y un pelo cortado a capas pero alisado de color rubio oscuro.

No estabas de mal humor sólo por mi comentario, ¿verdad? – inquirió Mary recordando las palabras de Lily: "estaba de los nervios por varias cosas".

- Hay algo más – admitió ella -. Es que… he empezado a darme cuenta de una cosa, y no sé qué pensar.

- Cuéntame. la alentó Mary acercándose más a su amiga.

Lily Evans comenzó entonces a hablarle del pequeño conflicto que se desarrollaba en su interior, entre sus sentimientos, y sus principios.


	4. Regalo

Una vida llena de magia

Capítulo 4: **Regalo**

Tal y como habían predicho, el cotilleo sobre el nuevo miembro femenino en el equipo de Gryffindor fue sustituido por el de que Mariah Tatcher se había acostado por primera vez con "el primero que había pillado". Sonando así la cosa, seguramente andarían diciendo por ahí que se dedicaba al oficio más antiguo del mundo, pero la opinión de toda esa gente que no la conocía de nada le resbalaba. Solamente le interesaba la opinión de una persona en particular, y daba la casualidad de que ese alguien había ido corriendo a preguntarle cómo estaba y se mostraba esos días muy atento con ella, así que la rubia se hallaba como en una nube. Tenía escrita la palabra "felicidad" en la cara, y no sólo por eso: se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto, ambas amigas se sentían más unidas después de haber estado hablando. A Lily le había sentado bien contarle sus dudas, aunque Mary admitió que ella tampoco sabría qué hacer, era un verdadero dilema. Por el momento, acordaron que lo mejor sería esperar, a ver si con un poco de tiempo se aclaraba algo las ideas.

La mañana del día anterior al cumpleaños de Mary, la joven estaba más energética de lo habitual. Se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor y Mary no dejaba de parlotear, poniendo a Lily de los nervios, a quien le dolía la cabeza después de haber pasado muy mala noche. Y últimamente le ocurría con una frecuencia alarmante, temía estar cogiendo insomnio.

Lily intentaba inútilmente recuperar 5 minutos de sueño perdido mientras su amiga le ponía la cabeza como un bombo.

- ¿Sabes qué? El otro día me encontré a Sophie en el baño con muy mala cara, tuve que insistirla hasta que me confesó casi llorando que tenía un terrible dolor de ovarios (o riñones, no sé). Pobrecita, tuve que acompañarla a la enfermería para que la señora Pompfrey le administrase algo para mitigar el dolor. Al parecer le comenzó a venir hace un par de meses la regla, ya ves, con 15 años, bastante más tarde de lo usual, ¿no? A mi me vino con 12 años, menudo coñazo (y nunca mejor dicho). Empecé usando compresas, pero sólo duré con ellas el primer mes, al siguiente me pasé a los tampones, día y noche. Dicen que no es bueno, pero es que para mí son incomodísimas, siempre las notaba al caminar y me daba la sensación de que todo el mundo se daba cuenta, menuda estupidez… - Lily no podía creerlo, ¿ahora le estaba hablando de la regla de su compañera de cuarto y la suya?

- Cá-lla-te – le espetó Lily con una mirada asesina antes de volver a echar una cabezada. Mary se quedó perpleja, pero no volvió a abrir la boca

Mientras, los merodeadores, quienes habían estado contemplando la curiosa escena, se echaron a reír. Justo en aquel momento llegaba la bandada de lechuzas con el correo matutino. Al parecer, la causa de que Mary estuviese ese día tan nerviosa se debía a un pequeño paquete que dejó caer sobre ella una lechuza, mientras que Mary se levantó del banco súbitamente para cazarlo al suelo gritando "¡POR FIN!", y a continuación salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, pillando a Lily por sorpresa. Se irguió con un respingo mirando a los lados sin comprender nada. La falta de sueño la mataba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a los de enfrente, éstos divertidos con su reacción.

- Que tu amiga debe de llevar polvos pica-pica en las bragas o algo, porque no me explico de dónde saca esas energías por las mañanas – le contestó Sirius con desdén.

Descubrió a la hora de la comida lo ocurrido cuando una Mary sonriente le enseñaba una cosa que nunca hubiese esperado encontrarse en Hogwarts: un móvil.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – le preguntó atónita.

- Me lo han enviado "los señores" esta mañana como regalo de cumple anticipado – le explicó ella. Con los "señores" se refería sus hermanos.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres en Hogwarts? Aquí no funcionan los cacharros muggles según me han comentado, hay demasiada magia en el aire.

- Ya, por eso mismo he ido esta mañana a primera hora a ver a Dumbledore para que me dijera cómo podía usarlo tras explicarle mi actual situación familiar.

- ¿No va bien el tratamiento acaso? – inquirió Lily.

- Ahora lo comprobaremos – decidió Mary mientras marcaba un número -. Estoy cansada de esperar a enterarme de las cosas mediante lechuzas, con esto podré saberlo todo en el acto – aclaró sus intenciones.

Mientras Mary esperaba a que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea, llegaron los merodeadores a la mesa. Nada más verla, pusieron casa de extrañeza al no entender qué era lo que ella se acercaba al oído con el rostro compungido.

Ni qué decir lo que pensarían al verla hablar sola aparentemente.

- ¡Hola! Soy yo, me ha llegado esta mañana – saludó Mary.

- Hola enana – su hermano John le devolvió el saludo.

- Bueno, al grano, mantenme al día – pidió la pequeña de la familia.

Mientras ambos parientes charlaban, Lily se regodeaba con la cara de idiotas que ponían James, Peter y Sirius. Remus observaba el móvil con curiosidad, pensativo.

- ¿Es un móvil o se trata de imaginaciones mías? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Lo es – le afirmó Lily. Remus asistía a Estudios Muggles -. Ha pedido permiso para poder usarlo aquí debido a cosas suyas – aclaró sabiendo que luego le formularía dicha pregunta.

Nadie más conocía la situación de la madre de Mary, ella prefería no largarlo por el momento porque o quería que sintiesen pena por ella, y tampoco era asunto de nadie más.

- Ahh, vale – asintió Remus entendiendo el "cosas suyas" por "no más preguntas". Luego volvió a prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos.

Estando cada cual a lo suyo, Lily apartó su plato a un lado y decidió aprovechar el resto de la hora de la comida para adelantar unos pocos del montón de deberes que le habían puesto esa mañana. Lo tenía claro: odiaba los TIMOS. Para Criaturas Mágicas debía hacer una redacción de 5 pergaminos (para el caso, un trabajo) sobre una especie de dragón a elección libre, así que la mochila le pesaba más de lo habitual con dos ejemplares que había tomado de la Biblioteca dedicados al Hocicorto Sueco.

Al principio no prestó atención a su amiga, quien iba enrojeciendo por momentos.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Matasanos de mierda! – saltó echa una furia al tiempo que se levantaba, llamando la atención de todos. Su ímpetu movió la mesa peligrosamente, volcando los vasos llenos de zumo. Uno cayó sobre la redacción a medias de Lily y otro en la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar de Sirius.

- ¡Tatcher! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, a ver si aprendes a relajarte! – gritó Sirius igual de enfadado que Mary.

- ¡No me da la gana! ¡Te la lavas y punto, no es el fin del mundo, tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme!

- ¿¡Más importante que haberme puesto perdido por tu genio!? ¡La lavas tú, ha sido culpa tuya!

- ¡Que te den, Black! – contestó ella tajantemente en lugar de alargar los gritos como solía hacer, y justo después abandonó el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Tendrá cara! ¡Esto no va a quedar así! –bramó Sirius mientras también salía, probablemente iría a la Sala Común para cambiarse.

El resto de alumnos pronto volvió a lo suyo, ver a esos dos llamarse de todo por cualquier cosa no era nada raro. Lily intentó sin esperanza arreglar su trabajo con un trabajo secador, pero el manchón que había dejado el zumo y la tinta corrida no tenían vuelta atrás.

- Mi trabajo – gimió Lily al tiempo que lo alzaba con una mano. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tatcher? – le preguntó James. Lily lo miró unos instantes, como evaluando si debía contestarle o no.

- Me lo puedo imaginar – respondió finalmente mientras guardaba los libros en la mochila, seguiría en la Biblioteca. Se la echó al hombro y se puso en pie, sosteniendo entre sus manos el pergamino y mirándolo con tristeza.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó James levantándose también.

- A la Biblioteca, donde espero que mi trabajo no corra peligro.

Mientras Lily se alejaba unos pasos, James intercambió una mirada con sus dos amigos, ellos asintieron. Entonces la siguió.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó la pelirroja un poco a la defensiva cuando le alcanzó en las puertas.

- Pues… yo también tengo que hacer el trabajo… y como vas a la Biblioteca a rehacerlo… he pensado que te podría echar una mano… si quieres, claro – añadió medio titubeando al ver su mirada perpleja. Era la primera vez lo veía un poco nervioso en su presencia, sería que la idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

Se lo pensó un momento. ¿Por qué no? Si hablaba más con él, a lo mejor se definían un poco más sus sentimientos. Y cualquier ayuda le venía de perlas, James era uno de los mejores estudiantes.

- Vale – accedió Lily -. Pero nada de montar escenas – agregó recordando su costumbre de embrujar a todo Slytherin con que se cruzaba.

Él sonrió y regresó a la mesa de Gryffindor a por su mochila mientras Lily le esperaba. No se le escapó las miradas asesinas que le dirigía el club de fans, la pelirroja les sonrió con suficiencia cuando James se reunió con ella para pincharlas.

Estuvieron haciendo juntos la redacción el resto de la hora de la comida y parte de la tarde en la Biblioteca. Justo cuando terminaban apareció Sirius y se llevó a James aparte para comentarle algo mientras Lily recogía las cosas para hacer los deberes del resto de asignaturas en la Sala Común. Al poco volvieron.

- Oye Evans, ¿no es mañana el cumple de Tatcher? – se aseguró Sirius.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le interrogó Lily sospechando.

- No pienses mal – añadió éste con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora al darse cuenta de la reacción de Lily -. Me preguntaba si por casualidad teníais intención de hacer una fiesta o algo.

- Nos gustaría, pero no tenemos de donde sacar comida gratis, estamos sin pasta y aún no ha habido visita a Hogsmeade.

- Nosotros podemos conseguirla – intervino James persuasivamente.

Lily estaba al tanto de aquello, en las celebraciones que se organizaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor siempre aparecían con un montón de cosas para beber y picar, pero nunca decían de donde las sacaban. Habían pensado en ellos para el quinceavo aniversario de Mary, pero desecharon inmediatamente la idea recordando lo bien que se llevaban.

Dados estos hechos, la pelirroja no se esperaba para nada que se ofrecieran ellos mismos, y aún menos que se le hubiese ocurrido la idea a Sirius, rememorando la escenita previa en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿A cambio de qué? – peguntó Lily sin fiarse. El dúo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Menuda desconfiada eres, Evans. No pedimos nada a cambio – dijo Sirius.

- Y yo voy y me lo creo. ¿Qué tramas? – replicó sin ceder.

- Simplemente… tenemos ganas de fiesta, y cualquier excusa nos viene bien – explicó Canuto sin rendirse.

Lily no podía (ni debía) evitar seguir pesando que seguramente éste tendría unas segundas intenciones que no pensaba revelarle. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era mentira. Los merodeadores se servían de cualquier suceso, por nimio que fuera, para montar una fiesta. No había ni un solo mes en el que no hubiesen festejado algo. En una ocasión llegaron a celebrar el aniversario de bodas de los padres de Peter, y poco después llevaron a cabo la celebración del Día de los Elfos Domésticos, el cual claramente se habían inventado y sabía que Sirius no apreciaba mucho al de su familia.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Lily escrutó su mirada con sus ojos verdes como si así fuera a averiguar lo que tenía en mente, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Decidió aceptar su oferta, no obstante, no pensaba bajar la guardia.

- Si tanta ilusión os hace, ¿qué os parece a las siete?

Lily se reunió con Mary en un rincón de la Sala Común para hablar con ella, pero su amiga no quiso tocar mucho el tema y lo entendía, mejor que se lo contara más adelante, tampoco pretendía obligarla.

Le comunicó entonces que podrían celebrar su cumpleaños gracias a los merodeadores, pero cambió un poco la versión de los hechos diciendo que les había insistido mucho para que le echaran una mano con la comida hasta que accedieron si Lily les pagaba (cuando tuviera dinero, por supuesto). Prefirió no decirle que en realidad se ofrecieron ellos porque entonces sospecharía tanto o más que Lily, y se merecía una fiesta de cumpleaños sin más preocupaciones. Ella se encargaría de vigilar.

Estuvieron hasta medianoche con los deberes para compensar, al día siguiente no tendrían tanto tiempo. En la nueva jornada se ocuparon de avisar a todo Gryffindor que quisiera asistir a la fiesta. No necesitaron decir el motivo, no hacía falta, bastaba mencionar que la organizaban los merodeadores para que todo el mundo se apuntara.

De esta forma, aquella tarde el grupo de cuatro amigos desapareció a las cinco y cuando entraron ellas en la Sala Común dos horas después ya estaba todo preparado. Todas las mesas estaban llenas de comida para picar y bebidas varias. Muy pronto la sala se llenó de gente, habiendo buen ambiente.

Mary estaba bastante contenta, todo apuntaba hacia una noche perfecta. Por desgracia, no salieron tan bien algunas cosas.

Lily fue a darles las gracias tan pronto como los encontró y, ante la sorpresa de todos, abrazó a James y a Sirius a la vez, aunque enseguida los soltó. No explicó lo mucho que significaba para ella ver a Mary tan feliz ese día, eran cosas suyas.

- Vamos a abrir los regalos, ¿venís? – les sugirió muy sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no? – accedió Remus.

Fueron al grupo de sofás donde se hallaban Mary y sus otras tres compañeras de cuarto: Sophie, Michelle y Helen. También estaba el novio de la segunda, Cedric, un año mayor que ellas.

Remus y Lily se sentaron a ambos lados de su amiga, James ocupó el apoyabrazos junto a Remus y Sirius y Peter se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa en el suelo. En esos momentos Mary abría el regalo de Helen y Michelle: un colgante de la luna. Ella se emocionó porque habían recordado que una vez mencionó mucho tiempo atrás en Astronomía que la luna le parecía preciosa. Cuando Remus vio el pequeño astro plateado puso una expresión rara, pero solamente se dieron cuenta sus amigos. Lily entonces aprovechó para darle su regalo, una novela muggle sobre una chica y un vampiro que se enamoraban, lo que implicaba unos cuantos problemas a superar.

- ¡¡Gracias!! – gritó Mary con voz de niña al tiempo que estrujaba, en lugar de abrazar, a Lily. Remus acudió al rescate.

- No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños, no tengo nada para regalarte – admitió. Mary se giró para encararlo.

- Hay algo que puedes regalarme, y es gratis – le dijo sonriente.

- ¿El qué?

- Un beso – dijo Mary tocándose la mejilla con la punta del índice. Remus sonrió un poco cortado.

Lo siguiente sucedió en escasos segundos. James miró a Lily a los ojos para llamar su atención, y ella se fijó en que tenía la mano abierta a espaldas de Remus, preparado para empujarle. Lily captó el mensaje e imitó su gesto. Justo cuando Remus se acercaba pero Mary todavía no había girado el rostro, James y Lily los empujaron cada uno por su lado.

Y así, ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar. En vez de darle un beso en la mejilla como ella había pedido, la besó en la boca.

Se separaron casi en el acto del susto completamente colorados. Primero fue de vergüenza y luego de rabia al girarse para asesinar al moreno y a la pelirroja, quienes ya habían emprendido la huida entre las risas de los que estaban contemplando la escena.

Cuando Lily y James decidieron volver pensando que no había peligro, encontraron a Remus y Mary sentados cada uno a un extremo del sofá visiblemente incómodos pero hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. El otro sofá ya no lo ocupaban el resto de chicas de quinto, habrían ido a otra parte. En su lugar estaban Sirius y Peter mirando muy atentamente al otro dúo, como esperando algo.

Fue entonces cuando se torció la noche.

Lily de pronto se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Se fijó en una botella de agua que hasta entonces no había visto y la cogió justo cuando Mary alargaba la mano hacia ella. Se la bebió entera ante las miradas de horror que le dirigían James, Sirius y Peter. No reparó en este hecho hasta después de volver a poner la botella vacía sobre la mesa. Le sorprendió su extraño sabor, como el que tenía el agua que se dejaba reposar toda la noche en un vaso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender.

- Nada – respondieron los tres al unísono.

Esto le extrañó a Lily, pero en ese momento tenía la guardia baja y no se dio cuenta de lo evidente dada su reacción. Sin darle importancia, se sentó junto a Peter y se quedó pensativa en su propio mundo.

No supo cuando ni si había pasado poco o mucho tiempo. A partir de ese momento casi no recordaría nada. Al mismo tiempo le atacaron un fuerte mareo y unas terribles arcadas. Vomitó prácticamente en el acto lo que había comido en la fiesta, pero las arcadas y los temblores continuaron.

- ¿¡Lily!? – chilló Mary levantándose. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar junto a ella para sujetarle el pelo cuando volvió a vomitar, esta vez la cena.

- Puaj – murmuró Peter. Los oros tres se acercaron muy preocupados.

- ¿Evans? – preguntó James poniéndole las manos a ambos lados de la cara para verle los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida y muy mal aspecto.

A Mary no se le escapó lo primero y al instante sospechó lo que había pasado. Cogió la botella pero no olía a nada. Sin embargo, lo más seguro es que estuviese camuflado. Iba a empezar con las preguntas cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato y por él entró la profesora McGonagall para dar por terminada la fiesta.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Que no la vea! – gritó Sirius intentado levantar a Lily, pero necesitó la ayuda de James, Remus y Mary para arrastrarla por la sala. Con eso confirmó las sospechas de Mary, sólo había un tipo de bebida prohibida en ese castillo.

- Colagusano, tú limpia el vómito – le pidió Remus antes de marcharse. Peter le hizo caso y sacó la varita.

Como Mary no podía subirla ella sola al cuarto de las chicas, optaron por llevarla todo lo deprisa que pudieron hasta el baño de la habitación de ellos. Abrieron a tiempo la puerta de uno de los inodoros, a Lily todavía le quedaba la comida y parte del desayuno. James y Remus fueron junto a ella para sostenerla, no era capaz ni de mantenerse sentada sin acabar con la cabeza dentro de la taza.

Por su parte, Sirius y Mary ya estaban gritándose.

- ¿¡Qué le habéis dado!? – exclamó al borde de la histeria con la botella vacía en una mano.

- ¡No era para que se lo tomara ella! – respondió él.

Mary entonces lo entendió todo sin necesidad de preguntarlo. Sirius seguramente había puesto allí la botella para que se la bebiera ella en venganza de cuando le manchó la camisa el día anterior.

- ¿¡Qué tenía!? – volvió a preguntar. Éste tardó un rato en contestarle con sinceridad.

- Mezclamos vodka y tequila de los baratos con una poción que ocultaba el sabor y el olor – admitió finalmente en voz baja.

Mary se quedó pasmada. Y encima había sido una botella entera, lo raro era que todavía no le hubiese dado un coma etílico.

- ¡Pedazo de subnormal! ¡Lily no soporta el alcohol y tiene el estómago muy delicado! ¡Te daría de hostias si no fuera porque me preocupa más ella!

Estuvo llamándole de todo durante un buen rato y él por primera vez no le contestó, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía.

Por su parte, Lily no recordaba haberse encontrado peor en toda su vida. Vomitar tanto le resultaba asqueroso y repulsivo, algo incontrolable que solo podía dejar pasar, y encima el mareo ayudaba a que no fuera consciente de casi nada. Solamente podría recordar lo mal que se había sentido, como enferma, y las contracciones en el estómago. Dolía.

Se notaba a la legua lo culpable que se sentía James, pues él había participado en la bromita con Sirius. A Remus no lo habían metido en el ajo porque claramente se negaría a algo que implicase a Mary, optaron por no contarle nada de su plan.

Mientras Remus sujetaba a Lily el pelo, James la tenía agarrada con un brazo por el vientre y con otro por los hombros para que no se cayera. No sabía que resultaba más desagradable, si mirar o no mirar, porque igualmente escuchaba las arcadas. Aguantar aquello en otras situaciones, cuando se hacía por ayudar y no por culpabilidad en parte, era una verdadera muestra de amistad. Él sabía que la había cagado, ahora que quizá las cosas entre ellos dos podrían haber apuntado hacia otro sitio, con aquello podía dar por seguro que Lily no volvería a dirigirle la palabra de buena manera. Imbécil, así se sentía.

Cuando parecía que su estómago ya no podía devolver nada más, la levantaron con cuidado y la llevaron hacia el lavamanos para ayudarla a beber agua. James hizo amago de soltarla pero desechó la idea al ver lo mucho que se tambaleaba, así que volvió a asirla como había hecho antes.

Mientras tanto, a Mary parecían habérsele agotado los insultos, toda una hazaña en ella.

- ¡Que no se duerma! ¡Por vuestra madre que no se duerma porque quizá no se despierte! – chilló cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado de devolver.

- ¡¡Ya lo sé, Tatcher!! ¿¡Quieres tranquilizarte un poco!? – bramó James.

- ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? – estaba roja como un tomate, nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Remus intervino previniendo el peligro.

- Mary, así no arreglarás nada. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Lily, tú deberías ir abajo a ver como va todo, o dar por terminada la fiesta. Como quieras.

- Mejor lo segundo… ¿tú sabías algo de esto? – le preguntó ya mucho más relajada. Menudo efecto causaba Remus en ella.

- Evidentemente, no – contestó Remus.

- Vale… está cogiendo frío, mejor que le deis una manta – añadió al ver lo mucho que temblaba.

- ¿La metemos en una cama? – sugirió Sirius.

- ¿Y si se duerme, qué? – terció Remus.

- Yo me ocupo de que no lo haga – dijo entonces James. Mary le miró sin confiar -. No le voy a hacer nada, no soy tan depravado – se dirigió a Mary.

- Sí, ya… - dijo recordando las cosas que le había pillado haciendo con algunas chicas por los pasillos -. Vendré más tarde cuando ya halla terminado la "fiesta" y McGonagall se halla marchado, seguramente tendré que recogerlo todo, por lo que voy a tardar – comunicó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No se fiaba dejando allí a Lily pero tenía más cosas en las que pensar - ¡Que no se duerma – añadió por última vez antes de bajar a la Sala Común.

James optó por coger a Lily en brazos aunque le pesase, y la llevó hasta su cama. La sentó un momento en ella y quitó las mantas para envolverla con ellas. Después se sentó él también sobre el colchón y volvió a cogerla en brazos para poder vigilarla mejor y ocuparse de que no la invadiera el sopor. Cuántas veces había soñado con estar con ella de esa forma, aunque en otras circunstancias.

- Sería mejor que vosotros bajarais a ayudar a Mary y a Colagusano – les dijo entonces a sus dos amigos.

- ¿¡Ayudar a "ésa"!? – soltó Sirius incrédulo. Remus le dio una colleja.

- Vamos, hoy ya la has montado bastante – le recriminó al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la puerta. James se quedó con Lily a solas.

Ella estaba encogida sobre él y seguía temblando. Cuántas veces la vería James cerrar los ojos y cuántas él haría cualquier cosa para que volviera a abrirlos.

- ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Mucho! – se quejó Lily con voz llorosa. James se sentía todavía peor.

- Lo siento, no puedo dejar que te duermas hasta que se te pase un poco – decía él en voz baja.

- ¡Quiero dormir! – chilló Lily una vez casi llorando. Tan indefensa como una niña.

- Lo siento – repetía él acunándola entre sus brazos. Al menos tenía una excusa para abrazarla.

En un par de ocasiones la besó en las mejillas sin poder evitarlo, la culpabilidad y el hecho de que fuera la chica que le gustaba lo estaba matando por dentro. Lily no se resistía, tampoco se enteraba de nada.

Así, fueron pasando los minutos, y luego las horas. Cuando miró el reloj eran ya las diez de la noche. La dejó dormir cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, pero siguió acunándola en sus brazos como si fuera una niña. Le encantaba abrazarla de ese modo, esos instantes le parecían un regalo caído del cielo.

Lily se durmió en el acto mientras James seguía abrazándola. Ojala esos momentos fueran eternos, pensó él. Lily dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y James le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro. No quería que llegase la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily despertara y Mary le contara por culpa de quién había estado así. No pensaría en los momentos en los que él la había estado cuidando, lo atribuiría a la culpabilidad. Nunca le creía cuando decía que le gustaba.

Poco a poco, a James también le venció el sueño. Una hora después volvieron a la habitación los otros tres merodeadores junto con Mary y Jason, su otro compañero de habitación de 5º curso. Así los encontraron. A James con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama abrazando a una Lily recostada contra su cuerpo y sentada sobre su regazo, ambos profundamente dormidos.


End file.
